Total Drama Wedding
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: The Total Drama guys have been dating there girlfriends for ever, and they want to get married. How will they propose to their soon to be fiance's? And who will say I Do? Next: Gwent Wedding R&R please
1. Scavenger Hunt Proposal

**I told you that if I showed you the title you would instantly know the plot! This story is pretty much the girls telling the story of how their boyfriends proposed, really cute ideas! Couples I will Use are the following: Aleheather, Duncney, Gwent, Gidgette, Tindsay, DJXKatie, Dott, Zoke, and Jock. This fanfic will have a total of 18 chapters, each couple has two chapters, one for how the boys propose, and the other for the wedding day, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a cold, windy, December day in Toronto when I went to my favorite coffee shop, Teressa's Coffee and Pastreys. I noticed there was no line, which was very weird because it was always busy.

"One vanilla frapechino please," I said handing the cashier my money.

"Name?" she asked grabbing a sharpe.

"Heather," I replied.

"Oh, your Heather, here, someone left a note for you," she said handing me a slip of paper and my drink.

"Thanks," I said confused as I walked back to my car.

When I got into my car, I started the heater and opened the letter, it said,

* * *

_Hey babe, go to your favorite store at the mall for your next clue_

_-Alejandro_

* * *

What the hell was this, some stupid scavenger hunt?! Well, I guess I was going to the mall to find my next clue. I started my car as I drove to the mall, my favorite song, Just the Girl started to play. I started tapping my fingers on the wheel while humming the tune, while wondering the whole time, what kind of prank was this?!

When I finally got to the mall I walked to my favorite store, Aeropostale, and walked in. As usual, pop music was blaring and teenage girls were walking around searching for cute clothes. I walked to check out to recieve my next clue.

"Hi, I got a letter and it told me to come get a clue," I said handing the lady the slip of paper.

"Oh your Heather, what a boyfriend you have," the lady said swooning

"Um, he's mine and can I have the next clue?" I demanded holding my hand out

"Oh right, here you go," she said snapping out of her thoughts and handing me a new slip.

I opened the new clue, and it said,

* * *

_Nice job on finding your second clue, your next clue is somewhere in your car_

_-Alejandro_

* * *

"Well thanks anyways," I said walking to my car to find another clue.

When I got to my car, I opened the door and searched my car for another clue, until I found it in my sunglasses case. I opened my third clue and it said,

* * *

_That one was too easy, this next one is a little harder, go to the place where we first met_

_-Alejandro_

* * *

It took me a little while to realize we first met at the airport, at the beginning of TDWT. I groaned and started my car to start driving to the airport. Of course the airport was 30 minutes away from where I was, so I prepaired for the worst. I popped in my CD mix of my 10 favorite songs and blared the music throught my speakers.

When I finally arrived at the airport, I went to the ticketing booth to find my next clue to find Noah, of all the people at the receptionest desk.

"Heather, hey I have your next clue!" Noah said waving a slip of paper in his hands.

I walked up to him and snatched the paper from his hands and opened it up, it said,

* * *

_Alright this is your last clue, go to the fountain at the park and you'll find your surprise in the fountain_

_-Alejandro_

* * *

I was finally almost done with this stupid scavenger hunt! He was probably give me some stupid key chain or something cheesey like a friendship bracelet. I started the car one last time and started my drive to the park. The park was about 45 minutes from the airport, so I had an even longer drive then before!

When I finally arrived at the park, I put on my fuzzy jacket and a furry scarf and made my way to the fountain. When I arrived, I started looking in the fountain and realized that the coins in the fountain were arranged in a pattern. I looked a little closer and I gasped, I could barely make out the words, but I could well enough to read the message, it said 'Marry Me?'

I turned around to find Alejandro on one knee holding a small red velvet box as he opened it to reveal a silver ring with a ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle. I felt my eyes start to water as I hugged Alejandro and said,"Of course!"

"Really!" He said like a little kid on christmas.

"Really!" I said smiling as I kissed him. Maybe this stupid scavenger hunt was worth it.

* * *

**REALLY LONG! I think this is super cute! I'm going to bed, but I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Tomorrows chapter is the Duncney proposal, I hope you like this so far, R&R!**

**-Madi ;***


	2. Hockey Proposal

**Here is the Duncney chapter, I'm seriously looking up best marriage proposal ideas and I already have an idea for the Gidgette chapter, but I won't spoil it for you! **

* * *

When I wasn't studying for law school, I would be with my boyfriend, Duncan. Today however was a special day for us, it was the 5 year anniversary of when Total Drama Island, when we first met, aired its first episode. We decided to go to the Toronto Maple Leafs VS The New Jersy Devils game to celebrate.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Duncan asked putting his hoodie on.

"Ready as ever!" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As we walked outside, I realized how cold it was. I put my jacket and scarf on as we entered the car.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"No, I have a jacket just in case," I replied reisuringly.

When we arrived to the game, we walked in hand in hand. I grabbed our tickets from my purse and gave them to the ticket taker.

"Oh, your Duncan and Courtney," the man said smiling

"Yeah, how do you know us..." I asked curiously

"OH, I watched you on total drama," he quickley replied as if trying to cover something.

As we found our seats, the game was about to start. I put my beanie on and eagerly waited for my favorite team to start playing.

After the first quarter, the game was 1-0 and the Maple Leafs were winning! I then looked up at the jumbo screen and my favorite part of the break came, the kiss cam.

"Babe, look it's kiss cam!" Duncan said pointing to the screen, until I realized the word 'Marry Me Courtney?' were boardering us on the camera!  
I looked back at Duncan and he was on one knee holding a small black velvet box. When he opened it, a gold ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Of course! I love you so much Duncan!" I said as I leaned in and kissed him. I loved it when I wasn't studying.

* * *

**Aww! Bonding over hockey :) sorry this chapter was really short, I got lazy, but I'm going to start the Gwent chapter, I already have a good idea :) **

**-Madi**


	3. Movie Night Proposal

**Lady's and Gentle men, I give you, the chapter of my old OTP! When they broke up, I switched to Duncney, then Gwuncan, then Aleheather. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"It's surprise movie night!" I yelled plopping on the couch as my boyfriend, Trent came running down the stairs.

"What are we watching tonight?" he asked dumping a bag of our 5 favorite movies on the ground. They were, The Breakfast Club, Jaws, Nightmare on Elm Street, Zombieland, and The Hunger Games.

"Let's watch Zombieland, we haven't seen that in a while," I replied putting the DVD in.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Trent said running to the kitchen.

"Thanks babe!" I yelled from the couch.

When he returned, Trent sat next to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

In the middle of the movie, I fell asleep. Then Trent shook me and said,"C'mon Gwen, lets go to bed,"

"I don't wanna move," I groaned rolling to my side.

"Well I guess I'll have to pick you up then," Trent said picking me up bridal style as he took me up to my room.

When we arrived, he gentley placed me on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Night Gwen," he said as he walked out of my room and to his car.

* * *

_I was wearing a white dress as I walked down an endless isle. I looked up and saw Trent as his smile got brighter and brighter with every step I took._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up to notice it was already 11:00! I sat up and ran down the stairs to see an arrangement of flowers and candies on the kitchen table. There was a note infront of the shrine that said,'Have you looked at your fingers lately?

-Trent'

I looked at my fingers, to see on my left ring finger, a gold ring with a small sapphires around the band and one large sapphire in the middle. Then Trent was behind me holding a sign that said,'So you noticed :)'

I hugged him and said,"Yes, absolutely yes!"

Now my dream made sense.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked! I started running out of ideas, so I pulled it all together! Next Couple: Gidgette :)**


	4. Aquarium Proposal

**It's Gidgette time! Don't worry, I won't make them make out every second of the day, I will make them almost like season 1, when I loved them! So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Bridgette, wanna come to the aquarium with me today?" Geoff, my boyfriend asked me.

"Sure, I'll go get ready!" I replied running upstairs to put some shorts on. Even though it was the middle of winter, the aquarium could get pretty warm, especially durring the winter.

I finished getting ready and ran back down the stairs. "Ready!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Let's go!" Geoff exclaimed as we raced eachother to the car.

"Wanna play some country?" Geoff asked.

"Sure," I said putting our mix tape of country music in the CD player.

When we got to the aquarium, it was warm, like I said, so the animals wouldn't freeze.

"Let's go see the kelp forrest first," Geoff said tugging my arm.

"Alright!" I agreed as we ran to the east wing.

When we arrived, 3 little kids had their faces pressed against the glass in awe as the kelp swayed back and forth, putting them in a trance. There were 2 boys and a girl. The boys who appeared to be twins had brown hair and green eyes, while the girl had dark black hair with dark blue eyes.

"I always love looking at the kelp forrest, it's so beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Geoff said kissing me on the cheek.

The day went on, and we were approaching the last and my favorite part of the aquarium, the dolphins. We had seen the sharks, the squids, the penguins, and the smaller fish. It was finally time to see my favorite.

"Babe, look at the dolphins!" Geoff exclaimed pointing to the tank.

Suddenly, the dolphins all swam in one direction. The tempation was killing me, so I decided to run after them. Then, they all stopped as they surrounded a diver, holding a sign that said,'Marry me Bridgette?'

I turned around and Geoff was on one knee holding a velvet box with a gold band and a topaz gem in the middle.

"Yes, absolutely yes!" I said as I hugged him,"I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Now I had another reason to add to my list of why I love the aquarium.

* * *

**I know this sucks! Anyways be on the lookout for the Tindsay chapter today or tonight, it depends on my mood.**

**-Madi ;***


	5. Shopping Proposal

**It's the blonde and the jock! Enjoy this Tindsay chapter! I really want to finish all of the part 1 of the couples, which is the proposal, part 2 is the wedding. I really hope I can by today, maybe!**

* * *

"Hey Lindsay, you know the pair of boots I ordered for you online?" my boyfriend, Tyler asked me from the kitchen.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked curiously.

"They couldn't ship them, so they are at the mall, can you go pick them up? I have to coach the minors today," he replied.

"Of course, I'll get you some stuff while I'm out," I said.

I went upstairs and got ready. I put on a purple tank top with a pair of jeans and my designer boots, well one of my pairs of designer boots. Suddenly I was greeted to a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Tyler smiling down at me.

"You don't need to get all dolled up babe, it's just the mall," he said kissing my cheek.

"I'm not getting all dolled up," I replied,"I'm just not wearing sweats to the mall,"

"Sweats or not, your beautiful just the way you are," Tyler replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'm going to go get the shoes, love you," I said kissing his cheek as I walked to my car.

When I got into my car, I started to play christmas music. What can I say, it was almost christmas and I wanted to get into the spirit! Then Jingle Bell Rock came on and I started humming. Since the mall was only 5 minutes away from my house, I was already there.

I walked into the mall to be greeted my the smell of gingerbread. Of course I was next to the candle shop. The sweet aroma led me into the store as I looked around the shop for some christmas candles. I decided to buy Gingerbread Snap and CandyCane Twist.

I finally went into JC Penny to pick up my boots after going into every other store. I walked up to check out and waited in the long line of christmas shoppers.

"Um, I came to pick something up under the name Lindsay," I said to the cashier.

"Oh, your Tyler's girlfriend, here, can you check the price of these, my scanner isn't working," the cashier said handing me the boots.

I checked the pricetag, but instead of the price, it said,'Will You Marry Me?"

"I don't get it, this isn't a price," I said giving the lady back the boots.

"YOU DIMWIT! YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST PROPOSED!" the cashier screamed.

"Ohhhhh, I get it now!" I said excitedly. I then grabbed the boots and ran back to my car.

When I got home, Tyler greeted me with a gold ring with a amythyst gem in the center.

"Yes, the answer is yes!" I said as I hugged my now fiance.

Now I loved running errands.

* * *

**I really wanted the blonde Lindsay in just a little bit of my story. Also I don't own JC Penny's, I just like the store :)**


	6. Ice Skating Proposal

**I know not that many people ship this, but I do and I was really tempted to do them. I really loved them in the dodgeball challenge when they teamed up against Cody, it was cute! So enjoy this chapter of the not likely shipped DJ and Katie :)**

* * *

I was in the bathroom brushing my hair when I got a call from my boyfriend, DJ.

"Hey," I said putting my hairbrush.

"Hey Katie, wanna come ice skating with me tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure, meet me there at 7:00," I said.

"Alright, meet you there," he said as he hung up.

I finnished brushing my hair as I went into my room and picked out my outfit. I grabbed a pink sweater and a pair of acid washed jeans from my closet and put them on my bed. Then I ran into the bathroom and started painting my nails, I wanted to look my best.

It was 6:00 and I was ready to go, since the skating rink was 20 minutes from my house, I decided to leave early. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

I then opened my car door and started the ignition. I figured I had a few minutes to spare, so I drove to Starbucks to get a hot chocolate. When I walked in, there surprisingly wasn't a wait, even on a Saturday in the middle of winter.

"One hot chocolate please," I said smiling.

"Name?" the obviously bored cashier asked grabbing a sharpie.

"Katie," I said handing her my money.

"Here's your hot chocolate," she said sounding like a mummy.

"Uhh, thanks," I said running to my car.

I finally arrived at the ice skating rink after a boring 20 minute drive, but it would soon be worth it, I would get to hang out with DJ again. I parked my car and started to walk to the building when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" DJ said in a taunting tone.

"Hey babe!" I said as I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey Katie," he said holding my hand.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked playfully.

"Sure!" he replied as he hoisted me onto his back.

When we got inside, we went to get our skates and sat down on a chair.

"Do they fit you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, do yours?" I replied.

"Yup, let's go!" DJ said as he grabbed my hand we walked in to be greeted my freezing weather and other couples skating together.

When I got on the ice, I immediatly lost my balance, do you know how hard it is to ice skate?! It took a while, but I finally got the hang of it, while DJ easily and gracefully glided across the ice.

"How are you so good?!" I asked.

"Remember in season 1, my ribbon dance, it took alot of practice, but I mastered it," he replied.

It was nearing the end of the night, when my favorite song, Bring Me to Life by Evanescene started to play. Then a spotlight went on DJ as he skated infront of me and started skating something in a pattern. When he finished, he skated back to me and pointed to his creation. It took a minute for me to realize that he spelled the words,'Marry Me Katie?'

I looked back to him, and he was on one knee holding a brown velvet box that contained a silver ring with an emerald gem in the middle.

"Yes, I will marry you!" I said as I hugged him. We then skated off hand in hand.

I now loved Ice Skating more than before.

* * *

**WOW, Thats really long! DJ and Katie *upproarous applause from DJ and Katie fans* thank you! I will try to write the other chapters today, I want to really bad! **

**-Madi ;***


	7. Picnic Proposal

***Says in wresteling announcer voice* LETTTS GET READY FOR DOTT! It's finally time for my favorite couple from ROTI! I really like Dott, its just freaking PRECIOUS OKAY?!**

* * *

I was having my daily meditation out in the woods, when my phone rang, why did I keep it in there when I was meditating?

"Dawn speaking," I said into the phone.

"Hey babe, it's Scott," Scott said.

"Oh, hi Scott," I said blushing.

"Hey, so do you want to come to the park with me tonight?" he asked nervousley.

"Of course, I'll meet you there at 6:30, don't be late!" I said.

"Umm, great, see you there Dawn," Scott said hanging up. He seemed to be nervous about something, I just didn't know what.

I got up from the stump I was sitting on and I walked to my cabin that I lived in durring December. When I entered, I was greeted by my squirrel, Squeak as he ran up my leg and sat on my shoulder.

"No time Squeak, I have a date with Scott tonight," I said putting my squirrel on the table.

I ran into my room and grabbed a purple tank top, some leggings, and boots, then I got dressed.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said nervously to myself. I have been dating Scott for 4 years, and I was always concerned that we would break up with me.

I got into my car and started driving to the park. The park was rather close, so the drive was short. When I arrived, I saw Scott, sitting on a bench holding a boquette of flowers. I walked up to him and said,"Hi Scott,"

"Oh, hi Dawn, these are for you," he said giving me the flowers.

"Oh, why thank you," I said blushing.

"So I was wondering if you would go on a hike and picnic with me," Scott asked.

"S-sure, I would love to," I replied excitedly.

"Great, lets go," he said grabbing my hand as we walked on the sidewalk towards the hikeing trails.

When we arrived to where our picnic was, there was a blanket, two candles, and a picnic basket waiting to be opened.

"You did this all for me," I said blushing.

"Yeah everything, for you," Scott replied.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, anytime for my wonderful girlfriend," he replied as we took our seats across from eachother.

I took a bite of my sandwitch and I bit on something hard. I looked in the sandwhitch and saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! It was gold with a peridot in the middle. I looked at Scott and he smiled at me. I gasped as I realized this wasn't an accident, he was proposing to me.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I said as I hugged him starting to cry.

This, is why I loved nature.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I went to DisneyLand with my sister, so who wants to write fanfics in the car? I got alot of ideas while I was there and now I already know what I will do for most of the weddings, who's ready?**

**-Madi ;***


	8. Beach Proposal

**It's Zoke time! I really think they are like Gwent, just so precious! Enjoy!**

* * *

I put my red hair in a pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing my favorite red polkadot bikini on with a beach hat and sunglasses.

"Ready to go?" my boyfriend, Mike asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," I replied. I grabbed my white sandles from my closet and put them on my feet, then ran downstairs.

"Ready," I said smiling.

We then walked out the door and into my car. Mike then started the ignition and we drove on our way to the local beach. We had been living together in California for 2 years, and loved it. Of course we both missed Canada, but the weather was always perfect.

"We're here," Mike said waking me up, I must've fallen asleep on the car ride.

"Oh, okay," I said grogilly as I walked out of the car. The cool breeze blew on my face and the taste of sand filled my body. The beach was my favorite place to be durring the summer.

I found a perfect place for us to sit, and put down my beach bag and towel. I then took my sandles of and ran to the water. I let the cold water touch my feet and I smiled. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. My smile got brighter when I realized it was Mike.

"It's so pretty," he said smiling.

"I know, I love it here," I replied hugging him.

We then had a water fight and started building a sandcastle, when a teenage girl walked past us and glared at me and smiled at Mike. I looked at Mike like a lost puppy and he looked back at me, ready to beat the girl up. Then Mike took a huge gasp of air, and Chester, one of his Multiple Personalities came out.

"Back in my day, we only kicked sand in other peoples faces, we didn't do some fancy jibber-jabber construction with it!" Chester complained.

I then shook him and he took another gasp of air. Mike looked at me with utter confusement and then realized he turned into Chester.

"Oh, sorry Zoey," he said as we continued to build the sand castle.

The sun was starting to set, when I stepped on a bottle. It had a folded piece of paper inside of it. Curiosity taking over me, I opened the bottle and took out the piece of paper. Then I unfolded it and a small ring fell into my hand. It was silver with several small rubies bordering the ring, with one bigger ruby in the middle.

I looked at Mike, and he said 4 words that nearly made me cry,"Will you marry me,"

I felt like I was going to cry of happiness, and I said,"Yes, I will marry you,"

I now loved the beach alot more then I did before.

* * *

**Okay, just one more proposal chapter, then I finally get to do te weddings! So excited for the weddings! Remeber to R&R!**

**-Madi ;***


	9. Carnival Proposal

**Last proposal! Then it's on to the weddings! I'm really excited for this! WARNING: Jo's clothing could possibly be major OOC!**

* * *

I put on a pair of jeans and one of my baggy shirts and walked down the stairs, where my boyfriend, Brick was waiting for me.

"Ready to go Jo?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I groaned.

"C'mon, lighten up! It's just the carnival!" Brick said nudging me.

"I'll try to have fun," I said even more depressed.

I absolutely HATED the carnival! All of the gross deep fried crap, the rude kids, and the pointless rides, it made me want to vomit. I hopped in the car as Brick started the ignition. I turned to my window and sighed. I had done total drama, but this was even worse!

When we arrived, like you guessed, there were kids running around everywhere. They were all either eating Cotton Candy, or some other sugary crap that nobody really wanted. Then Brick grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Do we really have to be here?" I asked.

"Of course! It's a tradition, there is always one day of the year that I go to the carnival and today is that day!" Brick demanded.

"Fine, we'll play it your way," I groaned.

We then got on the ride, and surprisingly, I had fun! I would never admit it to him, but it was really fun!

"Did you have fun Jo?" he asked like a little kid.

"Sure, whatever, but I pick next," I lied.

I looked around for the scariest ride, and I chose the vomet comet, I knew he would wet his pants on that!

"Let's do, that one," I said pointing to the ride with an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Umm, yeah sure," he said nervously.

We then walked to the ride, and he started to shake, I finally caught his weakness.

"Actually, the line is kinda long, maybe we should come later, yeah, way later!" he said starting to walk away.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules chicken weenie," I groaned following him to the next ride.

We did everything, until we stopped at a stand to grab a cotton candy. I grabbed a pink one, and Brick got blue. I took a bite into mine, and the sugary flavor filled my mouth. When I finished, I saw a ring on the stick. It was gold with a topaz in the middle. I looked at Brick and blushed, was he really doing this at the place I supposedly hated?

"What do you think brick for brains? Of course I'll marry you!" I said with a girly edge.

We then walked away hand in hand to the Vomet Comet.

I now loved carnivals more than ever.

* * *

**DONE WITH THE PROPOSALS! *THROWS PARTY* I'm so excited now! Enjoy the weddings now **

**-Madi ;***


	10. An Aleheather Wedding

**It's wedding time, Wedding time wedding time, total drama couple loving season! -To the lovin/rowin time tune. So happy I'm finally half way done with the story! Enjoy the Aleheather wedding :)**

* * *

Oh my god Heather!" my younger sister, Jade gawked,"You look so pretty!"

I looked down at my dress, it was strapless and went to my ankles, my veil trailed over my long, curled, raven hair. Then my mom, dad, and brother, Damien, came in the room.

"My little girl is all grown up!" my mom said as she hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"We're so proud of you Heather," my dad agreed hugging me.

My bridesmaids, Lindsay and Courtney, both walked in with their red knee-high dresses and black high heels on. Their hair was braided and they were wearing black eyeshadow with red lipstick. When they saw me, their mouths fell agape.

"You look gorgeous Heather!" Courtney said giving me a hug.

"Thank you," I said hugging her back smiling.

Suddenly, the wedding music started to play, Courtney and Duncan started to walk down the isle while Tyler and Lindsay started to get ready. I started twirling my hair nervously, now I know what the expression,'Wedding Jitters' meant. As Jade and Alejandro's younger brother, Adrian, started walking, I gripped my dads arm and got extremely nervous.

"You'll be okay sweetie," my dad said as he noticed my near panic attack.

Then the music switched to the bride music. The doors opened, and all eyes were on me. I slowly started to walk, 'one foot in front of the other,' I remembered. I looked up and locked with my husband to be. He had this stupid grin plastered on his face, and I couldn't help but slightly giggle. Then I wasn't as nervous, I felt more confident. I then gained my composure back and wasn't scared anymore. I finally finished walking down the isle and stood across from Alejandro. I blushed as he mouthed the words,'You look beautiful'

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest said. I was just so excited to be marrying the man I love.

"Alejandro, do you take Heather to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" he asked Alejandro.

"I do," he replied smiling at me.

"And Heather, do you take Alejandro to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked me.

"I do," I replied happier than ever.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said to us.

Alejandro dipped me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and couldn't help but smile. There was an uproarious applause from the crowd as all the guys whistled and the girls were all jumping in their seats. When I got back up, we both walked down the isle, hand in hand.

"Congrats bro!" Geoff said giving my husband a high five.

"Thanks amigo," he replied.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Bridgette said hugging me.

Music blared as we walked into the reception party, everyone was chanting our names as we walked in. I smiled and got up on the stage.

"It's time for the flower toss!" the DJ announced. I turned around and tossed my bouquet of flowers to the crowd. I then heard someone screaming, "I GOT IT!"

I turned around to find Jade holding the flowers and taunting the other girls.

"IN YOUR FACE!" she screamed.

The wedding was almost over, when I heard Just the Girl, start to play.

"It's time for the bride and groom slow dance!" the DJ announced. The whole dance floor cleared as I walked into the center. Alejandro then came in and he took me in his hands. We then started to dance.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied

* * *

**ER MER GERD! You can hear me crying. I was thinking, oh this will be easy, but you get super emotional, I just love this for some reason, I will do Duncney tomorrow, one wedding per day **

**-Madi ;***


	11. A Duncney Wedding

**WOW! I Haven't updated is so long! Here's the Duncney wedding for you all!**

* * *

"These are really hard to walk in Gwen!" I said trying to fit into my high heels.

"It takes alot of practice, it took me FOREVER to perfect walking those damn heels for my wedding!" Heather complained.

"But I don't have forever, I have 5 minutes!" I complained,"Can't I just go barefoot?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gwen rushed in.

Gwen and Heather were my two bridesmaids. They both wore black dresses that came with a pair of high heels to match. Their hair was braided with flowers in, like Rapunzel.

"Can I atleast wear flats?" I asked.

"I'll try to find some," Gwen said about to run off when the wedding music started to play.

"UGH!" I groaned realizing now I had to wear these stupid high heels.

Gwen then interlocked arms with her fiance, Trent as they started walking down the isle, with Alejandro and Heather not far behind. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. Was I ready for this? I was only 20! Suddenly the music changed`to the bride music. I interlocked arms with my dad as we started walking down the isle. I don't know how, but I could walk completely fine! My long white dress was trailing behind me as everyone stared at me in awe. I looked up to see Duncan smiling from ear to ear. I started to blush when he made a heart with his hands. I finally made it to the end of the isle, it felt like centuries until I would be face to face with my fiance, Duncan.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Duncan Nelson and Courtney Barlow," the priest said as the crowd already started to cheer.

"Duncan Nelson, do you take Courtney Barlow to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor, for sickness and health, as long as you both live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Duncan said squeezing my hands.

"And Courtney Barlow, do you take Duncan Nelson to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor, for sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked me.

"I do," I said smiling.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest finished as I grabbed Duncan and kissed him. Everyone started to cheer in the crowd as we walked back down the isle.

"Congrats Courtney! See, you didn't come close to tripping!" Heather said hugging me.

"Thanks, it really means alot," I replied

The reception went on, until everyone in the crowd started yelling,'Flower Toss' over and over. I then got up on the stage and turned around as I threw the bouquette of flowers behind me.

"IT'S MINE BITCHES!" I heard from the crowd. I turned around to see Heather running around with Sierra, Izzy, and Leshawna chasing her as she held the flowers.

"YOUR ALREADY MARRIED!" Leshawna yelled chasing her.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Heather said continuing to run.

Everyone in the crowd were on the floor lauging as they continued to run. I then walked up to Leshawna as she was running and stuck my leg out making her fall. I then walked back to my seat next to Duncan like nothing ever happened.

"Alright, it's time for Duncan and Courtney's first dance as a married couple!" the DJ announced as we walked to the dance floor. Then the song we claimed as 'Ours', Bad Boy started to play.

"I love you so much," I whispered into Duncan's ear.

"I love you too princess," he replied as I smiled at the old nickname.

* * *

**DUNCNEY! ASGHJKL! I really want to have the Gwent chapter up today and maybe Gidgette :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**

**-Madi ;***


End file.
